superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Superman Fan
Black Manta Actually I kind of like your picture of Black Manta better anyway. I won't miss it. It's great to see somebody else really helping out on this wiki. I loved what you done with the voice actors. Noah Tall Help I'm sorry I'm replying so late. I'm afraid I'm too swamped with work and with the wikis I'm involved in to be able to provide the help you require. I can help out with coding if you need, but I just don't have the time right now to contribute regularly. Sorry. ― Thailog 20:32, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Filmation cartoons Hi, I think it's probably something that should be voted on or something. I just put that there to get peoples attention at the possibility of including those cartoons in the Super Friends wiki. In my opinion, they belong in the Super Friends canon. The live action Batman as well. I mean you have Adam West as Batman, and in the Filmation cartoons we have Olan Soule and Casey Casem as Batman and Robin, just like in the Super Friends. In my opinion; and yes, I realise that this is not evidence, but in my opinion, the other shows I have shown there are part of the Superfriends universe, and should be included on this wiki. I'm betting that when the Super Friends came out, they had the Filmation cartoons in mind as well. What are your thoughts? Here's just a few of mine---not counting the stuff I already mentioned: 1. The Filmation cartoons were part of "The Superman/Batman Adventures," where they are paired with Super Friends episodes. 2. Robin was not part of the Teen Titans in the Filmation cartoons, the same was going to be the case in the canceled Teen Titans animated series back in the '80s. The Super Friends Batman and Robin are portrayed a inseparable. I think there was only one episode that Robin was in an episode and Batman wasn't there. (although I think there were several with Batman and not Robin) 3. There are no significant, if any, contradictions between the shows. For example, in "The New Adventures of Superman" episode "The Imp-Practical Joker," Superman meet Myxyzptlk for the first time. The first Super Friends episode with Mxy in it shows that Superman already knew him, although the other Super Friends did not. So that doesn't prove that the shows aren't connected. There are many other examples similar to this one. 4. The shows came out close to the same time. This doesn't say much, but it does suggest that maybe they tried to make everything connect? Like Bruce Timm's DC Animated Universe in the '90s and early 2000s. All in all...that's just what I can think of off the top of my head. Obviously there's no direct evidence to indicate the shows are connected. (at least not to prove it to everyone) but in my eyes it's proof. What are your thoughts? Noah Tall Earth-1A Just curious...how do you know that Earth-1A was not part of the Pre-Crisis multiverse or the new 52 multiverse? As far as I know, not all 52 earths have been revealed yet, and in the original multiverse...there were countless earths. Trillions of them. I was just wondering where your information came from. Noah Tall Earth-1A (continued) Not sure...but that seems a bit fishy to me. I'm wondering where they got that information from. Especially the dimensions and diameter and so forth. How did they know that? And what does it mean "Never officially existed"? If it never existed then what was it? A dream? I just can't wrap my mind around that. I always thought of it as being a part of the original multiverse, one of the many countless earths that's name was never revealed. I'm pretty positive that the "Earth-Super Friends" is also false. In my mind, and I may be wrong, the "DC Multiverse," includes everything ever made by DC or based on DC. Everything from Earth-One, to the Watchmen's universe, or even the George Reeves and Christopher Reeve's Supermen's universes. In my mind, they all have their own earth, which is obvious, but I don't see how they couldn't all be a part of the same multiverse. In my mind, they are. To me, another multiverse means Marvel, or Disney or some other company. To me, it wouldn't make sense for the Super Friends to be a part of another multiverse, since in my mind, there's only one DC multiverse. (And I know, after 52, the a NEW multiverse was formed, but at that point the old one was gone) What's your opinion? Oh, one thing I can definitely say that I do agree with in that article is the inclusion of the Filmation cartoons as being part of the Superfriends universe. Noah Tall Winslow Schott and Jack Napier I'm not sure who made the Jack Napier article, but I think I changed it to redirect to Joker. I don't think we should have that either. Jack Napier is a name given to the Joker in the 1989 Batman film, it totally does not apply to the Joker in the Superfriends universe. As for Winslow Schott, his name is written, not uttered, in the Dollmaker episode. The "abandoned toy factory" that Dollmaker used as his hideout was called "Schott's," which as the writer (I believe it was Rich Fogel) mentioned it was intended to be a reference to Toyman. And he's also appeared in the first two issues of the Super Friends comics. I guess it just depends on what we consider "the canonical Superfriends universe." (In other words, do we consider the Superfriends comics part of the same universe?) Plus, just because the writers say it, and yet it's not onscreen, do we still go by what they say? There was an episode of Batman Beyond that had a creature that bore a striking resemblance to Starro. However, it was never referred by that name onscreen. But Bruce Timm called the creature Starro, during the commentary of the episode. You'll notice on the DC Animated Universe Wiki there's an article called "Starro." So I suppose I should edit the article to let people know where the info came from. Let me know what you think. Noah Tall Canon, Adam West, Toyman, Batman TV series Hi. I think I agree with you on limiting canon to the cartoon. However, yes, it's true that it's never mentioned in the cartoon that the Toyman in the jester costume is Jack Nimball, however it is obvious to me that the Toyman from the Superfriends was clearly based on the Jack Nimball Toyman from the comics, which even though it was never directly said in the cartoon, that was what they were leading us to beleive. I think we should have two separate pages. However, we could put a conjecture marker on the Winslow Schott page. I have no issues with that. But in my mind, they're two different characters. And I'm pretty sure that was the intention of the writers as well. As for Adam West, I'm not sure what you mean. I knew that Olan Soule did his voice in the cartoon first, but I'm not exactly sure what I wrote in the article. I was really just trying to start the page. So that others could come in with more information and add more information and change stuff or whatever. I wasn't expecting that article to be anything permanent. As for the Batman TV series. That's another one for conjecture. I see it as at least having some "canon value," as Adam West did the voice of Batman in the last two seasons of the Superfriends. Let me know what you think. Noah Tall Oops! Okay, you might want to help me out on that non-canon disclaimer thing. I tried making it...but I don't know how. It's under Template:Conjecture. Thanks, Noah Tall Earth By the way, don't think I'm knocking what you said about Earth-1A, but just because the name is not canonical, does not mean it's not part of the DC multiverse. We don't know the name of the earth, but it doesn't mean that it's not part of DC's multiverse. If it's not part of DC's multiverse what would it be part of? Noah Tall Good guys You know I was just thinking that instead of the "Heroes" category, we should have "Good guys." Just so as to differentiate the "Superheroes" from the "Good guys." What do you think? Re:Episodes That doesn't bother me. Yeah, the more pages the better. Noah Tall Atlantis Thanks, I still have to put the references in there. I got to say I'm glad someone else other than me is taking so much time to upload pictures to this wiki. For me, it's a time consuming process. Noah Tall Sure thing... I could never betray the trust of a fellow Super Friend fan. My lips are sealed. Noah Tall Robin Howdy...I didn't write that part of Robin's article. I truthfully don't remember The Planet-Splitter that well, other than the Superman origin. Noah Tall Multiverse I can't find anywhere in that DC DATABASE Multiverse article where it says that the Superfriends universe is not part of the multiverse. It is not listed, but that means nothing. There is shown to be an Earth-898, but there's also shown to be an Earth-3181. But wouldn't it be safe to assume that there is also an "Earth-899," or even an Earth-3000. Just because they are not seen or referenced in the comics does not mean that they didn't exist...to me it's ridiculous to think that they didn't. If there's an Earth-3181, than there must have been an Earth-3000. That could have very well been the Superfriends' earth. It's like this, if there was a King Charles the third of Spain, wouldn't it be safe to assume, whether the information exists or not, that there's also a King Charles the first and second? As for the Superfriends earth? We don't know. And we have no reliable sources that support that. There was never a complete list of every earth listed from DC's multiverse. The only Earths listed in that article are the ones that have been seen or mentioned. Just because the Superfriends is not part of Earth-One's canon, doesn't mean it didn't exist or wasn't part of the original multiverse. It simply means it was its' own universe. But it doesn't mean that it wasn't part of the DC Multiverse. To me, it seems unlikely that it would be part of the new 52 multiverse, but once again, there's no way to know. But it is very possible it was part of the original multiverse. If not that, it could have been part of Hypertime. No matter where it came from, there's no way to know for sure. So I don't think we should make the claim that it wasn't part of any of DC's multiverses. Also, I understand that "Earth-1A" was nothing more than a fan-made name, but still, the reason for the name was because DC hadn't yet established what the name of the Superfriends' earth was. In fact, for a time (as you mentioned in the article) they had tried to keep it under the canon of Earth-One, which later episodes made that impossible so they changed their minds. There were also plenty of other universes shown in DC Comics that weren't given a "name." I just thought I should mention that. What are your thoughts? Noah Tall Mxyzptlk I'll do that...thanks for the reminder. Noah Tall I have no problem with that. Sounds good to me. Noah Tall Batplane Hi, I just wanted to ask you, is the Batplane the same vehicle as the Batjet? I don't seem to remember a Batplane in the show but that picture looks a lot like the Batjet, except without the jet exhaust. Noah Tall Howdy Hi there. Oh yeah, I definitly like what you've done with the place. In all honesty some of the stuff you've done I didn't even know how to do. I'm definitly glad you did. You're right, for the longest time it was just me on here practically. Believe me, ever since you came in things have been moving a whole lot faster. You seem to be a whole lot better at those screenshots than I am. Believe me, I'm totally convinced that I probably would have given up by now if you didn't come on here. I'm not finished with this place yet. I actually do a lot of editing on other wikis. Like Memory Alpha, the Star Trek wiki...I grew up with Star Trek...I'm totally in love with it. But I also grew up with Superfriends. I have a wide variety of things I like to edit, and with the new Star Trek movie that was just out, (and was quite awesome by the way, seen it yet?) I have been spending a little more time over there. However I haven't really been doing much at all anywhere because I've had a wretched throat infection ever since early last month, and I'm only now starting to get over it. I've even missed a little work because of it. I've been either losing sleep or sleeping too much. I'll try and see what I can do about the Filmation stuff. But I'll be honest, I haven't seen every episode, so even my knowledge is a bit limited. I've seen all of "The New Adventures of Batman," so I suppose I could do those episodes. But I really need to re-watch them first. By the way they are on DVD if you're interested. A really cool special feature on Batman's history is in there. No interviews with Adam West and Burt Ward though which was kind of a disapointment, but whatever. Much of the entries I've put here are from my re-watching of episodes of Superfriends on my DVD collections. The "Lost Episodes" will be coming to DVD this fall I think. Now all that's left is the original series, World's Greatest Super Friends and all the '80s shorts. I don't know about you, but I've felt that the Superfriends has had the most terrible DVD treatment. With all the episodes being released out of order, and labeled inaccurately. Sometimes I wonder if WHV are competent at all. Plus there was the "DC Comics Super Heroes" DVD set that on the DVD menu shows a picture of Birdman in place of Hawkman. How could they screw up like that?! Oh well, I suppose if Hanna-Barbara could revert the colors on Batman's batsignal I suppose this shouldn't be too much of a surprise. Anyway...thanks for all the support. Noah Tall Me again That's a cool Star Trek site you have there. My brother has a Star Trek website himself, but I can't remember the web address. I'm making a chronology that's still largely incomplete, but I have all of the original and animated series in it, and most of the films. (including the new one) I have a bunch of pictures. Who knows, I may put it online someday. Don't know. I'm pretty good at starting but never finishing projects. I even started writing a Star Trek novel a few years back called "Early Pioneers," which was set in the mid-to-late 21st century to the early 22nd century and dealt with the early years of warp speed space exploration. Zefram Cochrane and Lily Sloane were the main characters and the story was going to show things like the launch of the Valiant (as mentioned in "Where No Man Has Gone Before") And the big plot was going to be the Earth/Kzin wars. (Which was referenced in the animated episode "The Slaver Weapon") The story was to end with the 87 year old Zefram Cochrane being whisked away by the Companion (as seen in "Metamorphosis"). But anyway, I never finished the book. I better shut up now before I embarrass myself by saying too much. As for the email, Are you referring to the email notification thing? I'm already hooked up to that. I just have a habit of hardly ever checking my email. Noah Tall Superfriends comics This is cool. I read somewhere that on the Lost episodes dvd special features there will be two original Super Friends comic books for your PC. Noah Tall Mythology Really liked your mythological stuff. I was actually looking forward to writing those but you beat me to it. No sweat though. Pretty cool stuff. Noah Tall No problem From the looks of it, it all seems pretty good. I really can't think of much to add to those pages. Noah Tall Timeline From what I understood from the episode, the year was 1941. (which is odd, because I think the U.S. didn't enter the war until '42) But that was the narrator's dialogue. He said the year. There are a few things in the timeline that I find a little confusing though, like in 1967 you say that that's the year the JLA came together, but that was never established on screen. I would guess they had been around for a little while. Plus you mention that they were not referred to as "Superfriends." It's true, in the '60s cartoons they were not called "Superfriends," but that doesn't mean that they were not called that. The real name of the heroes even in the Superfriends cartoon is Justice League of America. Superfriends is really just a nickname. It was also a program that the JLA set up to train young heroes. (as shown in the SF comic books) In the early 1970s you have it shown as the time when the heroes first assembled as the Superfriends. You apparently got that information from "History of Doom." But I'm thinking that that was suppose to be the formation of the "Justice League" itself. In other words, I think that should be moved to sometime in the '60s, sometime prior to the time of the Filmation cartoons. If you remember, all of the heroes present in the foundation of the group shown in History of Doom are also present in the group shown in the Filmation cartoons. So it's not impossible that the group shown in "History of Doom" was the same group (only with more heroes) that was in the Filmation cartoons. The others not in the Filmation cartoons could just be considered absent. After all, not every hero is in every episode of the show. But I'm not planning on changing that until we find out for sure, and if we can't, we should mark it as "conjecture." But to me, they've always been the Justice League. Superfriends was just a nickname. In real life, as you already know, because I've read your writing, the reason they used the name "Superfriends," was because it was more kid-friendly than the patriotic sounding "Justice League of America." But in the Super Friends, it was just something they called each other. When you think about it, It sure sounds better than "Justice Leaguer." Can you imagine Superman saying: "Fellow Justice Leaguers...let's get to the Hall of Justice!" It's just a little too much of a mouthful in my opinion. Similarly, someone from the Legion of Super Heroes is referred to as a Legionaire. It's just easier to say than, Legion of Super Hero member or Legion of Super Heroer...er? But you get the idea. In the last season the name changed once again to Super Powers Team, the real world explanation was the fact that the "Super Powers" toyline was going on at the time, but the in-story reason was never given. But it seems pretty clear to me that the name was really always Justice League, where as Superfriends and Super Powers were just nicknames. As for the Filmation and comic book stuff, I look forward to putting those on their. I haven't read all of the comics, but I read the first two and a few others I think, and I've seen most of the Filmation cartoons, so hopefully I'll get a chance to do that soon. And as always, nice working with you. Noah Tall Sounds good Fine with me... Noah Tall Captain Marvel Yes...Captain Marvel and Dr. Sivana were both going to be used in Season 3, but they couldn't get the rights for whatever reasons. I was going to write that but forgot to. Thanks for the reminder. The reason I didn't put him in the Filmation character template was because he did appear in the live action Super Friends specials from the '70s, which were made by Hanna-Barbera. However, all of his animated appearances were in Filmation. So if you think he should be considered a Filmation character, that's fine with me. But that's the reason I didn't make him a Filmation character. So should I change it? Noah Tall